Más que una simple palabra
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Porque, para ellos, "amistad" significaba mucho más que una simple palabra. Drabble 1: Mavis y Zera. Drabble 2: Lucy y Juvia. Drabble 3 y 4: Natsu y Wendy. Drabble 5: Mirajane y Lisanna. Drabble 6 y 7: Sting y Rogue. Drabble 8: Natsu y Juvia. Drabble 9: Yuriy y Mavis. Drabble 10: God Serena y Neinhart. Drabble 11: Gajeel y Juvia. [Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Caídas accidentales (Mavis&Zera)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Summary:** Porque, para ellos, "amistad" significaba mucho más que una simple palabra. Drabble 1: Mavis y Zera. [Reto: Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island]

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC, creo que Zera me quedó algo OOC, porque es la primera vez que escribo de ella directamente XD

 **Nota:** Este es probablemente una de las cosas que he escrito más rápido en toda mi vida XD Realmente amo la amistad entre Mavis y Zera, y sin duda no podía quedarme fuera de esta maratón, habiendo tantas Brotp's hermosas en FT.

Las frases que me sortearon fueron: _"¡Esto! ¡esto es por lo que somos mejores amigos/as!"_ y _"Te lo dije"_. Debo decir que me costó quedar dentro del límite de palabras y tuve que recortar algunas partes de la narración, pero eso siempre me ocurre cuando intento escribir drabbles, je, supongo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir mucho. Y de igual manera el final no termina de convencerme, pero eso es normal, tratándose de mí (?)

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

* * *

Drabble 1: Caídas accidentales

( _Mavis &Zera)_

* * *

— ¡Mavis detente! —la muchacha apresuró el paso, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo— ¡Baja! ¡Es muy peligroso!

La susodicha giró el rostro al escuchar la advertencia de su amiga, sin embargo le restó importancia a sus palabras. No estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente quería poder admirar aquella hermosa puesta de sol desde una mayor altura, subiendo a una de las ramas de uno de los viejos arboles de la isla. Zera estaba exagerando.

Además, tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía, se había vuelto una costumbre para ella, por más que Zera le repitiera que era peligroso o que podría resbalar y lastimarse. Zera siempre se preocupaba por ella, aunque disfrazara esa preocupación por regaños, tratándola algunas veces de descuidada.

Mavis esbozó una sonrisa mientras la observaba acercarse, y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No pasa nada Zera —dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella la escuchara—, te aseguro que no me caeré, ¡No te preocupes!

— ¡Pero…! —Zera intentó volver a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver como Mavis dejaba de trepar y, en un rápido movimiento, saltaba hacía la rama que parecía ser la más segura y firme.

La Vermillion ensanchó su sonrisa entusiasmada. Realmente había tenido razón al pensar que desde esa altura podría admirar de mejor manera aquel hermoso paisaje de tonalidades rojas y anaranjadas que se alzaba ante ella.

— ¡Ven Zera! —exclamó emocionada— No creerás lo hermoso que se ve desde-

— ¡Mavis!

Mavis accidentalmente dio un paso en falso, resbalando y terminando cayendo de la rama a la que había subido. Zera corrió hasta poder arrodillarse junto a Mavis, quien se encontraba recostaba sobre el pasto y cubierta por un montón de hojas y ramas pequeñas. Estaba algo aturdida debido a la caída, pero por lo menos consciente y no tenía ninguna herida visible.

—Oh Dios… ¿Mavis, estás bien? —preguntó algo asustada y con la respiración un poco acelerada, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse— ¿No te rompiste nada, verdad?

—Sí, creo que estoy bien —murmuró Mavis, sosteniéndose la cabeza—. Solo… me siento algo mareada.

Zera suspiró aliviada, sin embargo la miró con algo de reproche.

—Te lo dije —negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente —replicó Mavis haciendo un mohín, para luego sonreír a su amiga—, ¿estabas muy preocupada, Zera?

— ¡Cómo no iba a estarlo! ¡Literalmente te caíste desde varios metros de altura! —repuso Zera, levantándose y colocando sus manos en su cintura— Me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado o algo así, ¿segura que estás bien?

Para sorpresa de Zera, la única respuesta que obtuvo de Mavis, fue que comenzara a reír.

— ¡Esto! ¡Esto es por lo que somos mejores amigas! —exclamó alegremente.

Zera abrió los ojos, algo sorprendida por su súbito comentario y se sintió repentinamente avergonzada.

— ¡No cambies el tema! —la regaño, aunque esbozó una sonrisa en contraste— Ven, regresemos a casa. Te ayudo a levantarte.

Realmente a veces le costaba un poco entender a Mavis, pero debía admitir que muchas veces tenía razón.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 497 palabras.

* * *

Y, bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado (?)

La amistad de estas dos me parece simplemente adorable, y no pude no tentarme a escribir algo sobre el tiempo en el estuvieron juntas en la isla Tenrou —me hizo sentir algo melancólica por recordar el hecho de que en esos momentos Mavis ni se imaginaba que Zera solo era una ilusión u.u mis feels están heridos—.

Espero que les gustara y si fue así, no olviden dejar un pequeño review. Nos vemos.


	2. Apoyo (Lucy&Juvia)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Menciones Gruvia —porque puedo (?)—. Universo alterno.

 **Nota:** Realmente me encanta esta Brotp, lamentablemente parecen estar un poco infravaloradas en el fandom, aunque los momentos que han tenido juntas en el manga son muy bonitos, como el de Tartaros por ejemplo. Quiero decir, Lucy fue la primera persona (si mi memoria no me falla) en aceptar a Juvia como una compañera y probablemente —y a pesar de todos esos "rival en el amor" de parte de Juvia XD— también se convirtió en la primera amig _a_ de Juvia. Las adoro, así que tenía que escribir algo con ellas.

Las frases que me sortearon fueron: _"Respira profundo. Estará bien/todo estará bien"_ y _"Traigo sopa y una manta y me voy a quedar mientras me necesites",_ aunque la primera la "cambié" un poco porque me gustaba como sonaba. En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 2: Apoyo

 _(Lucy &Juvia)_

* * *

Juvia frotó sus brazos intentando calentarse, la calefacción de la sala de espera de aquel hospital estaba averiado, un problema considerando lo helado que estaba el día.

Pero bueno, en realidad aquel frío que sentía era el mínimo de sus problemas. Y no le preocupaba tanto, considerando el motivo por el que se encontraba allí al borde de un colapso nervioso, y por el que había abandonado su departamento casi corriendo y dejando una pequeña nota para que su compañera de piso leyera en caso de que llegara antes que ella.

Contuvo la respiración al ver como una enfermera salía de la habitación, y suspiró cuando pasó de largo. Le habían dicho que iban a avisarle en caso de cualquier cosa, pero eso en vez de tranquilizarla la hacía sentir aun más nerviosa.

De repente alguien se sentó a su lado, y se sobresaltó girando rápidamente su rostro.

— ¿Lucy-san? —Se sorprendió al ver a su rubia amiga sentada junto a ella—, ¿qué hace aquí?

— ¿Cómo que qué hago? —dijo ella con la respiración acelerada, y limpiando algunos rastros de nieve de su chaqueta— Dejaste una nota diciendo que tenías que partir urgentemente al hospital, que algo había ocurrido y me preocupé —explicó atropelladamente, la tomó de los hombros suavemente—. Juvia, dime, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Gray-sama tenía que salir de la ciudad por su trabajo… —bajó la mirada mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar— Pero debido a la tormenta sufrió un accidente en medio de la carretera… Juvia no está muy segura en realidad. Los para-médicos la llamaron cuando encontraron el celular de Gray-sama y Juvia vino lo más rápido que pudo… —trataba de contener las lagrimas— Lucy-san… Ju-Juvia no sabe qué hacer, está muy asustada… N-ni siquiera sabe cómo se encuentra Gray-sama y…

Entonces Lucy la abrazó, intentando consolarla y ofrecerle un hombro para llorar. Entendía que era situación muy dolorosa, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en sus zapatos.

—Respira profundo. Estará bien, todo estará bien —murmuró tratando de tranquilizarla un poco. Y cuando sintió como Juvia dejaba de sollozar, se separó un poco de ella para poder hablar frente a frente—. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien Juvia, ¿vale?

Juvia asintió lentamente, la presencia de su amiga allí le hacía sentir un poco más segura y como sus palabras la llenaban de valor.

—Bien —Lucy le sonrió—. Espero que no te moleste, pero creo que necesitas la compañía de alguien en estos momentos.

—Ju-Juvia no quiere molestarla…

—Ni creas que te dejaré sola aquí, además estás demasiado helada, necesitas entrar en calor —se agachó un poco hasta alcanzar un bolso que Juvia ni siquiera había notado que traía—. Traigo sopa y una manta y me voy a quedar mientras me necesites.

Juvia no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa al escucharla. Se sentía muy agradecida por contar con el apoyo de Lucy en un momento como ese, y confiaba en sus palabras, todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras justas.

* * *

Ugh, de nuevo me costó quedarme dentro del límite de palabras XD Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen cualquier dedazo que no haya notado XD

Esto prácticamente se me ocurrió con solo ver las frases que me sortearon y aunque me dolió hacerle eso a Gray no me arrepiento —inserte risa malvada aquí— (?) Pero no se preocupen, les puedo asegurar que Gray está bien, no soy tan malvada (?)

No se olviden de dejar un review si desean, y nos vemos en el siguiente drabble.


	3. Ayuda médica I (Natsu&Wendy)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Universo alterno.

 **Nota:** Esta Brotp me parece muy adorable, puedo ver a estos dos con una relación de hermano mayor-hermana menor (aunque, para qué negarlo, también los shipeo románticamente 7u7) y me parecen realmente muy lindos.

Esta vez tuve que dividir el drabble en dos, ya que no se me ocurría como colocar ambas frases en el mismo drabble y si lo hacía me quedaría muy largo. La frase que utilicé en este fue: _"¿A quién tengo que matar?"_

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 3: Ayuda médica I

 _(Natsu &Wendy)_

* * *

Natsu se detuvo, creyendo haber escuchado un pequeño quejido ahogado de una voz que se le hacía muy conocida. Parpadeó un par de veces, algo desconcertado y decidiendo simplemente dirigirse al lugar del cual procedía aquel sonido, guiándose por el y sorprendiéndose al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Wendy? —ladeó levemente la cabeza al ver la pequeña figura de la Marvell agazapada entre los casilleros.

Wendy se sobresaltó, levantando la cabeza y volviendo a bajarla rápidamente tras verlo, pero tardó lo suficiente como para que Natsu notara el dolor plasmado en su rostro —y eso que él no era una persona muy sensitiva que se diga—. Lo cual lo extrañó aun más y le hizo sentirse algo preocupado por la condición de su amiga, ya que no era muy normal verla en ese estado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Cuestionó, sentándose a su lado en el espacio que aun quedaba libre— ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, no es nada. No pasó nada —la chica negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Solo que…

Su voz se cortó y ella soltó nuevamente un suave quejido, por una causa que el Dragneel seguía desconociendo y se preguntó si acaso le dolía algo o se había lastimado. Sin duda algo le había ocurrido a Wendy, y si quería ayudarla primero debía saber qué había pasado.

— ¿Acaso te hicieron algo? —Preguntó sin rodeos (tal como siempre hacía) — Puedes contármelo Wendy, si alguien te hizo algo solo dime, ¿a quién tengo que matar? —propuso _medio_ en broma (porque si en serio le habían hecho algo, él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no perdonaría a nadie que hubiera decidido meterse con una de sus amigas) para subirle el animo y hacer que hablara.

— ¿Eeeh? —Musitó Wendy elevando rápidamente la mirada— ¿Qué…? Oh, oh no Natsu-san en verdad no es nada —comenzó a mover rápidamente sus manos en un gesto exagerado—. En realidad —añadió tratando de explicarse—, solo me detuve aquí porque comenzó a dolerme un poco la cabeza, me sentía mareada y necesitaba sentarme.

—Oh —Natsu esbozó una sonrisa al saber que no se trataba de nada grave—, ya veo. En ese caso, ¿por qué no vamos a la enfermería? Probablemente la vieja Porlyusica pueda darte una pastilla o algo así.

—D-de acuerdo.

Wendy se incorporó lentamente, teniendo que ser ayudada por Natsu pues no podía estabilizarse bien. Tuvo que sujetarse del brazo del Dragneel durante todo el camino para no tropezar, aunque eso la hiciera sentirse demasiado apenada y pasó todo el trayecto disculpándose sin motivo con él. Natsu solamente sonrió, lanzando un par de carcajadas sin mala intención, y asegurando que no tenía porqué disculparse.

Después de todo para eso estaban los amigos.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 452 palabras.


	4. Ayuda médica II (Natsu&Wendy)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Universo alterno.

 **Nota:** Esta es la continuación del drabble anterior, la frase que utilicé esta vez fue: _"Esa fue una mala idea"_. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 4: Ayuda médica II

 _(Natsu &Wendy)_

* * *

—Natsu-san, no creo que debamos entrar mientras Porlyusica-san no está. Ya sabe que a ella no le agrada mucho que los alumnos entren y…

Wendy observaba nerviosa a su alrededor. Habían decidido ir a la enfermería para que le dieran algo para calmar su dolor de cabeza, pero se habían encontrado con que estaba cerrada, pues la enfermera había salido. Y claro, a Natsu no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que entrar a la enfermería por la ventana exterior.

—No es para tanto Wendy, solamente voy a entrar, buscaré algo para el dolor de cabeza y saldré —explicó su "plan" señalando la ventana abierta—. Nadie va a darse cuenta. Vigila si alguien viene, ¿si?

—E-está bien —Wendy no fue capaz de replicar, probablemente debido a que ya casi no soportaba ese dolor de cabeza, se preguntó entonces porqué le dolería tanto. Solamente esperaba que Natsu-san pudiera encontrar algún medicamento que la ayudara.

Natsu asintió con una sonrisa, y en un rápido movimiento se impulsó hasta quedar sentado sobre el marco de la ventana —la Marvell no pudo evitar cuestionar cómo había ganado tanta notoria experiencia en hacer eso—, pasó las piernas hacia el lado dentro de la enfermería y saltó. Al estar dentro comenzó a abrir los armarios y a sacar frascos y cajas con píldoras mientras leía en voz alta sus nombres (con una pronunciación algo extraña) mientras Wendy los escuchaba atentamente, intentando reconocer alguno.

— ¡Ese! —exclamó, para luego sujetarse la cabeza tras sentir nuevamente una punzada de dolor— Ese es Natsu-san.

—Ok, ya voy a salir —Natsu tomó algunas de las pastillas y las guardó en su bolsillo—. ¿No hay nadie por ahí?

—No, nadie —la chica echó una corta mirada a su alrededor—. Solo apresúrese Natsu-san.

Natsu volvió a precipitarse hasta sentarse en el marco de la ventana, cuando repentinamente la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta sin que él se diera cuenta en realidad.

— ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí mocoso!? —gritó la enfermera empuñando una escoba amenazadoramente.

— ¿Qué? —El Dragneel se sobresaltó, impulsándose hacia atrás y cayendo de espalda sobre el césped— ¡Auch!

— ¡Natsu-san! —Wendy se acercó a él asustada— ¡Le dije que esa fue una mala idea! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Creo que me torcí el tobillo —Natsu se sentó como pudo, mirando su pie con una expresión adolorida.

Porlyusica negó con la cabeza, viendo a ambos estudiantes desde dentro de la enfermería.

—Oye, tú —señaló a Wendy—, llama a alguien para que ayude al "escapista" a entrar, necesitaremos enyesar su pie.

—S-sí…

—Wendy —Natsu la llamó, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las pastillas que había alcanzado a sacar—, ten, espero que estas cosas te ayuden —le sonrió a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Wendy le miró unos momentos antes de aceptar las pastillas, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, y se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a Natsu. Al final, por ayudarla a ella, él también terminó necesitando algo de ayuda médica.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 498 palabras.

* * *

Creo que tengo algo con hacer que los personajes se caigan (?) ok no. Aunque Natsu no tuvo tanta suerte XD

Realmente me costó sacar estos drabbles, no se me ocurría qué hacer con estas frases pero al final el resultado me terminó convenciendo… algo. En fin, espero que les hayan gustado y no se olviden de dejar un lindo review si desean.

Nos vemos con la siguiente Brotp.


	5. Hermana sobre-protectora (Mira&Lisanna)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Situado antes de la "muerte" de la Lisanna, o sea cuando eran más jóvenes.

 **Nota:** ¡Por fin logré terminarlo! Creí que iba a tardarme más XD Espero que les agrade este drabble, me pareció extrañó escribir a Mira con esta actitud XD Pero bueno…

Las frases que me tocaron fueron: " _Si sales herido/a, los mataré" y "Respira profundo, todo estará bien"._

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 5: Hermana sobre-protectora

 _(Mirajane &Lisanna)_

* * *

Lisanna rodó los ojos por lo que debía ser la séptima vez en cuestión de minutos. Y no es como si fuera una costumbre para ella el hacerlo, pero honestamente estaba un poco cansada de escuchar como su hermana mayor amenazaba a Natsu y a Happy con que _más les valía_ que cuidaran bien de ella durante la misión a la que iban a salir, o sino se las pagarían muy caro.

Y es que en realidad, Mirajane estaba exagerando, ella podía perfectamente cuidarse sola, además la misión que habían escogido no era una particularmente peligrosa. Aunque de cierta manera entendía su preocupación, después de todo se trataba de la primera misión que iba a realizar sin sus hermanos, ya que Natsu la había invitado a que fueran los tres juntos a una misión y ella creyó que sería una buena idea. Claro que no se esperó tal reacción por parte de su hermana.

Por ello ahora se encontraba esperando a que Mirajane terminara de darles aquel "sermón" a Natsu y a Happy —los cuales solo asentían un poco temblorosos, sin ni siquiera atreverse a replicar ya que sabían perfectamente que a veces Mira podía llegar a ser casi tan aterradora como Erza— para que pudieran salir rápido a realizar la misión. Y ya comenzaba a aburrirse un poco de eso —además de que empezaba a sentir un poco de pena por sus amigos—.

— ¡Mira-nee! —exclamó acercándose a ella, causando que Mira se detuviera de súbito. Lisanna esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir— Vamos, Mira-nee. Solo respira profundo, todo estará bien, ¿si? Solo es una misión, te aseguró que tendré mucho cuidado y nada malo pasará, ¿si?

Mirajane la miró unos momentos sin decir nada, pero ante su insistencia solamente suspiró, antes de chasquear la lengua y asentir lentamente.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Mira-nee! —la abrazó alegremente— Natsu, Happy, adelántense, yo iré en seguida.

—Aye… —murmuraron el mago y el exceed dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del gremio.

Lisanna se separó de su hermana para despedirse.

—Ya me voy Mira-nee, nos vemos más tarde. Por favor despídete de Elf-nii-chan de mi parte —el pobre había comenzado a llorar (varonilmente) mientras gritaba a diestra y siniestra que su hermanita ya era todo un hombre al realizar su primera misión sin ellos.

—Está bien, solo… solo ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? —le pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto afectivo.

—Claro —respondió Lisanna sonriendo emocionada y volviendo a darle un corto y rápido abrazo a su hermana—. ¡Adiós Mira-nee! —se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir a Natsu y Happy.

— ¡Lisanna! —Mirajane la llamó, haciendo que su hermana volteara un poco el rostro— No olvides decirles a esos dos que si sales herida, los mataré.

Al escucharla Lisanna esbozó una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, dudando de si su hermana mayor estaría bromeando o no y rápidamente le afirmó que así lo haría para después salir del gremio.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 485 palabras.

El final no terminó de gustarme… pero en fin. No se olviden de dejar un review si desean. Nos vemos.


	6. Trabajo pendiente (Sting&Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC, si no me equivoco es la primera que escribo algo sobre ellos :P

 **Nota:** De nuevo tuve que escribir dos drabbles en vez de uno, aunque esta vez no están relacionados el uno con el otro. No se me ocurría una manera de escribir ambas frases en el mismo drabble, pero en fin. La frase que utilicé para este drabble fue: _«"Te ves horrible/como mierda" "Gracias"»_ Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 6: Trabajo pendiente

( _Sting &Rogue)_

* * *

Trabajar como maestro de gremio era una ardua tarea, pero en realidad Sting nunca se había hecho muchos problemas debido a su cargo. Sin embargo aquel día se le había amontonado un montón de papeleo, desafortunadamente Rufus había salido a una misión y aun no regresaba, por ello no podía ir a pedirle —sobornarlo para— que lo ayudara a terminar rápido todo ese trabajo pendiente. Y tampoco divisaba a Rogue por ningún lado, así que no le quedó otra alternativa que encerrarse en su oficina y ponerse manos a la obra, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber dejado todo para último momento.

Pero quién podía culparlo, solamente se había distraído un poco y había terminado con una pila de papeles en su escritorio, que juraría antes no estaba ahí.

Por lo que debía terminar todo ese trabajo pronto, incluso si debía quedarse despierto el resto de la noche para hacerlo.

Lo cual terminó siendo así.

— ¿Sting? —Rogue arqueó una ceja tras entrar en su oficina, creyéndola vacía— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No dormiste anoche?

— ¿Eh? —musitó en respuesta, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar el rostro de su compañero— Oh, hola Rogue —saludó, notando la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana—, ¿qué hora es?

—Son casi las once de la mañana —respondió—. No bajaste a desayunar, creí que habías salido. No pensé que estarías aquí.

— ¿Las once? —repitió frotándose los ojos— Ni siquiera me di cuenta…

—Supongo que estabas muy ocupado —comentó viendo las hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Bueno, Rufus no está y no pude encontrarte —bostezó—, así que me quedé a terminar todo esto…

—Lo siento, salí a la ciudad con Frosh y no volví hasta la noche —dijo, elevando la mirada de la hoja hacia el rubio—. Apropósito, Yukino me pidió que te recordara que nos había pedido que la acompañáramos en sus compras de hoy.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó Sting— Solo espera un poco, iré a comer algo o a cambiarme de ropa… —volvió a bostezar mientras intentaba levantarse.

—Mejor deberías ir a dormir —lo detuvo el Cheney—, yo puedo ir solo a ayudar a Yukino. Además no sé si lo notaste, pero te ves horribles —con unas ojeras levemente marcadas, el cabello desordenado y opaco, y moviéndose como un zombie. Sting sin duda no era una persona buena para trasnochar.

El rubio se detuvo unos instantes, mirando fijamente a Rogue antes de fruncir levemente el ceño, un tanto molesto por el comentario.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo sarcásticamente. Rogue esbozó una suave sonrisa, divertido.

—En serio, ve a descansar y después te ayudaré a terminar esto —señaló los papeles restantes.

— ¿Seguro?— inquirió. Rogue simplemente asintió— ¡Muchas gracias Rogue! ¡Eres el mejor! —sonrió pasándole un brazo por los hombros efusivamente, Rogue soltó un pequeño bufido y Sting volvió a bostezar.

—Ya vete a dormir.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —se separó mientras reía— Nos vemos, diviértete cargando las bolsas de Yukino —le palmeó el hombro antes de marcharse hacia su cuarto.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras.


	7. Quédate esta noche (Sting&Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Universo alterno.

 **Nota:** Realmente no sé qué es esto, no se me ocurría que escribir con esta frase, estoy seca de ideas. Pero bueno, la frase que usé esta vez fue _"Deberías quedarte esta noche"._ Sin más que decir disfruten del drabble.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 7: Quédate esta noche

( _Sting &Rogue)_

* * *

Se había terminado distrayendo más tiempo del que creyó, y no pudo notar el momento exacto en el que el cielo se había oscurecido. Chasqueó la lengua al finalmente percatarse de ello, debió imaginar que algo así ocurriría, pero Sting lo había convencido para que jugaran "un par" de partidas en sus nuevos juegos, cuando originalmente había ido a su casa para ayudarle a terminar un proyecto que ya casi acababan.

Y ahora se había hecho demasiado tarde, y no era como si su casa quedara muy cerca de la del Eucliffe, tendría que caminar a lo menos cuatro calles para llegar a su hogar. Y realmente no le apetecía estar afuera a tales horas de la noche, ¿pero que otra opción tenía?

Comenzó a recoger los cuadernos y libros que había traído, mientras Sting pausaba el juego y se levantaba del sofá, estirando sus articulaciones,

— ¿Ya te vas? —inquirió el rubio— Aun no acabamos este nivel…

—Ya lo sé, pero ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees? —respondió mientras cerraba su mochila, y señalaba un reloj que había clavado contra la pared, el cual señalaban casi las once y media de la tarde.

— ¿No será algo peligroso? —Sting se rascó la nuca mientras observaba por la ventana— Además parece que va a llover… —o al menos eso indicaban las nubes oscuras que cubrían la luna, causando que la noche luciera más oscura que de costumbre.

El Cheney se encogió de hombros, colocándose la mochila y diciéndole a Sting que mañana tendrían que terminar el resto del proyecto antes de la clase. Sting se le quedó viendo, y esbozó una sonrisa tras ocurrírsele una idea.

—Deberías quedarte esta noche, a mis padres no les molestará, ya te conocen —propuso—. Y así podemos terminar ahora con todo este trabajo, ¿no lo crees?

Rogue lo meditó unos momentos, pensándolo bien no era una mala idea. Además ese día a su padre le tocaba trabajar durante un turno nocturno, así que por ese lado no había muchos problemas.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? De hecho es una buena idea —dijo, volviendo a dejar su mochila sobre el sofá— Vaya, me sorprendes Sting —la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Eucliffe al comprender lo que intentaba decir con ese comentario.

—Qué gracioso Rogue —volvió a sonreír de manera algo infantil, mientras sostenía el mando entre sus manos—. Veamos si sigues con esa actitud cuando te venza en este juego.

Su amigo rodó los ojos, aunque igualmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, pero después de eso vamos a terminar el proyecto —replicó mientras se sentaba al lado de Sting y recogiendo su propio mando del suelo.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 441 palabras.

Espero que les gustaran estos drabbles, no duden en dejar un review si desean que siempre es bueno leer vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos.


	8. Promesa cumplida (Natsu&Juvia)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Fijado al final de la saga Avatar.

 **Nota:** Yo adoro esta Brotp, realmente a pesar de lo extraña que pueda ser (por el hecho de que no han tenido muchas interacciones en el manga) creo que ambos podrían ser buenos amigos. Y sin duda la pequeña escena brotp entre ellos en la saga Avatar (el momento en el que él le promete que traerá a Gray de regreso y demás) fue una de las pocas cosas que me agradaron de esta saga, no se imaginarán lo feliz que estuve al ver que Mashima FINALMENTE había decido poner una pequeña interacción amistosa entre estos dos.

Las frases que me sortearon fueron: _"Lo siento, ¿si?" y "No era mi intención"._ Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el drabble.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 8: Promesa cumplida

 _(Natsu &Juvia)_

* * *

Observaba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro a sus amigos, que se habían reunido finalmente después de vivir aquel año separados. Al final las cosas no habían cambiado mucho; Erza seguía siendo igual de aterradora, Lucy igual de extraña, Wendy igual de dulce y gentil, y Gray…

Dirigió su mirada hacia el de cabellos oscuros, viendo como este seguía abrazando al Exceed verde de Sabertooth ante la notoria molestia del Dragon Slayer de las sombras. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó, sintiendo como cualquier rastro de duda que hubiera habido dentro de él, se desvanecía con solo ver esa imagen. Todo había salido bien.

(El futuro había sido cambiado)

—Esto… ¿Natsu-san?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz femenina sus espaldas, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Juvia. Se sorprendió, pues no se había dado cuenta de cuándo ella se había alejado del grupo para acercase a él.

— ¿Juvia? —arqueó una ceja.

—Ju-Juvia lo siente, ¿si? —se disculpó sin motivo aparente. Parecía nerviosa— No era su intención interrumpirle Natsu-san.

El Dragneel negó, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No pasa nada Juvia, solo recordaba algunas cosas —Juvia asintió algo más tranquila y Natsu la vio con curiosidad— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, Juvia está bien, Natsu-san. Solo —una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro—, Juvia quería darle las gracias —Natsu parpadeó algo desconcertado, la maga de agua rápidamente añadió—, por haber cumplido con su promesa. Natsu-san sí trajo a Gray-sama de regreso, por eso Juvia le está muy agradecida.

Natsu comprendió, y volvió a esbozar una de esas sonrisas tan características suyas.

—No tienes porqué agradecer —se encogió de hombros, sorprendiendo a la Loxar—. De hecho… —murmuró llamando la atención de Juvia— ¿Estás bien con todo lo que pasó?

Juvia meditó la respuesta unos momentos, entendiendo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Entonces asintió.

—Juvia entiende los motivos de Gray-sama y Erza-san para hacer esto —respondió dirigiendo su mirada azulina hacia el Fullbuster—. Además, Juvia se siente realmente feliz por verlos a todos otra vez. Juvia les extrañó mucho durante este año, a Gajeel-kun, Erza-san, incluso a rival de amor…—sonrió melancólica, mientras miraba al resto de sus compañeros— Y también extrañaba mucho al gremio y al resto de sus amigos, con toda su alegría y fiestas. De hecho —lanzó una pequeña risa—, también extrañaba un poco las peleas cotidianas entre Gray-sama y Natsu-san.

—Ya veo —musitó contagiado de su entusiasmo.

—Juvia echó de menos a su familia. Se siente muy feliz al saber que pronto todos se reunirán de nuevo —colocó las manos en su pecho, con gran alegría.

—Así será. Fairy Tail pronto estará de regreso —aseguró enérgico y vivaz como siempre era, arrancándole una sonrisa a Juvia a causa de la seguridad con la que lo decía—. Vamos, hay que regresar a Magnolia — _Hay que regresar a casa_.

—Sí.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 475 palabras.

* * *

Me hubiera encantado ver que algo así pasara al final de la saga (además de ver la disculpa de Gray, claro está (?)), pero lástima.

Espero que les haya gustado el drabble, no se olviden de comentar si desean. Nos vemos.


	9. ¿Bosque de hadas? (Yuriy&Mavis)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Universo alterno pero con elementos OU (?)

 **Nota:** Realmente AMO la brotp entre estos dos —y también la ship, pero eso es tema aparte (?)— y no podía quedarme sin escribir algo de ellos. Y como mencioné en otro fic mio, tengo la headcanon de que los cuatro vivían juntos en una casa cerca del gremio, así que esto sería una especie de adaptación a un universo alterno, no sé si se entiende xD El punto es que los cuatro viven juntos en un departamento, por si acaso les entra alguna duda de dónde se encuentran (?)

En fin, las frases que me sortearon fueron: _"Mira esta foto" y "No creo que entiendas lo mucho que esto significa para mí "._ Ahora sí, espero que disfruten el drabble.

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 9: ¿Bosque de hadas?

 _(Yuriy &Mavis)_

* * *

— ¡Yuriy! ¡Mira esto!

El Dreyar se quitó rápidamente los auriculares al escuchar la voz entusiasmada de Mavis. Ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le extendió, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, un folleto que parecía ser la causa de su emoción. Abrió el folleto y lo observó sin terminar de entender de qué se trataba.

— ¿Qué es esto Mavis? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Es un bosque de hadas! —exclamó ella sin poder contener su emoción— Lo encontraron cerca de las afueras de Oak y dicen que está abierto a los visitantes. ¿No es fantástico?

—Espera, ¿un bosque de hadas? —aquello le sonaba realmente extraño.

—Sí, dicen que ahí habitan hadas reales —explicó sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¡Mira esta foto! —señaló una de las imágenes, en la que se podía visualizar una sombra humanoide y pequeña pero bastante borrosa— Ahí dice que consiguieron sacarle una foto a la silueta de un hada.

Yuriy parpadeó un par de veces mientras seguía observando la "foto". Realmente no podía distinguir nada en esa sombra que pudiera hacer que Mavis creyera que era un hada.

Pero bueno, ella podía ser bastante inocente —ingenua— a veces, en especial en lo que se refería con aquellos seres mágicos que siempre le habían fascinado.

—Mavis, lo siento pero no puedo ver nada ahí —dijo incómodo, no le gustaba tener que ser quien le arruinara la ilusión— ¿Realmente crees que haya hadas ahí? A mí me parece más bien un intento de falsa publicidad para que visiten el lugar…

—Claro que si lo creo Yuriy —repuso ella cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero infantil—. Sé que puede sonar demasiado increíble para ser verdad, ¡pero creo firmemente que hay hadas allí! —sonrió repentinamente, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

— ¿Eh? —le miró confundido, realmente no le apetecía ir a una atracción tan obviamente falsa como esa. Aparte, no le gustaría tener que ver la desilusión de Mavis al saber que todo era una farsa— Ya te dije que ese lugar no me convence, si quieres ir, ¿por qué no le pides a Precht o a Warrod que te acompañen?

—Ellos han estado ocupados en sus trabajos últimamente —le recordó sin borrar la sonrisa—. Y por si no lo recuerdas, tú me habías prometido hace tiempo que me ayudarías a buscar hadas —le miró sabiendo que esta vez no podría negarse.

Yuriy volteó la mirada al recordarlo. Se lo había dicho como un engaño poco después de conocerla, cuando aun no la consideraba como una amiga en realidad, y se arrepentía de haber actuado así con ella.

—Sí que tienes una buena memoria, ¿eh?

— ¡Por favor Yuriy! No creo que entiendas lo mucho que esto significa para mí —insistió

El rubio suspiró antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¡Bien! Me has convencido, vamos a ver qué tal es ese bosque.

— ¡Muchas gracias Yuriy! Vamos enseguida, no puedo esperar por ver a las hadas.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un review si desean, que siempre son bienvenidos. Saludos :D


	10. Favores (God Serena&Neinhart)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC.

 **Nota:** Es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de los Spriggan y eso que llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer algo con ellos. Así que como estaban estos retos de drabbles me animé a incluir está brotp que es mi favorita dentro de los Spriggan —como una brotp dentro de otra brotp más grande (?)—. Aunque probablemente me hayan quedado _algo_ OOC, no sabría decirlo, además de que no tenía idea de cómo terminarlo así que pudo haber quedado algo abrupto el final, no sé xD

Mis frases sorteadas para esta ocasión fueron: _"Esto es sin duda lo mejor que alguna vez hayas hecho por mi… ¿voy a morir?" y "Amigo, cálmate."_

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 10: Favores

 _(God Serena &Neinhart)_

* * *

Neinhart suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla. Llevaba esperando un buen rato a que la reunión comenzara, pero ni Invel o August parecían interesados en empezarla hasta que llegaran, aunque fuera, un par de miembros más —que ya de por si era difícil reunir a tantos de ellos a la vez—. Era exactamente ese uno de los motivos por los que no le gustaba asistir a esas reuniones, prefería mil veces quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo o perfeccionando su magia o algo por el estilo.

Estaba tan aburrido que bien podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Y detestaba esa sensación.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza!

Volteó al escuchar aquella voz, mientras las puertas de la sala eran abiertas de par en par y el ex-Mago Santo entraba con un gesto teatral y los brazos extendidos mientras sostenía un par de tazas perfectamente equilibradas. Actuando como si todos lo hubieran estado esperando únicamente a él.

Neinhart casi podía escuchar a Brandish musitar uno de esos «bicho raro» que siempre decía cuando Serena hacía algo así.

August asintió indicándole que se sentara para que empezaran finalmente la reunión. God Serena rápidamente se sentó cerca de Neinhart y sin decir nada más, colocó una de las tazas frente a él.

Neinhart le miró con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó señalando la taza.

—Oh, verás —sostuvo su propia taza en alto mientras la señalaba casi como si mostrara un trofeo—. Me sobró algo del café que preparaba, así que pensé en traértelo —echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras colocaba su mano en su frente, como haciendo un saludo militar, y bebió un sorbo del café antes de añadir—. Y creo que fue una buena idea. Pareces necesitarlo realmente.

Neinhart se quedó viendo la taza de humeante café entre sus manos, un poco sorprendido. Lo cual llamó la atención de Serena y lo hizo preguntarle si algo le ocurría.

—No, no es nada. Solo que —elevó un poco la taza para acercarla a su boca— creo que esto es sin duda lo mejor que alguna vez hayas hecho por mi… —comentó bebiendo un poco del café— ¿Voy a morir? —cuestionó esbozando una suave sonrisa, oculta por la taza.

Serena sonrió mientras colocaba una mano tapándole parte del rostro, ladeaba el cuerpo hacia un lado y con el otro brazo extendido señalaba a Neinhart. Quien no pareció inmutarse ante su acción, ya acostumbrado al muchas veces curioso comportamiento de su compañero.

—Lo sé, Lo sé —asintió un par de veces, luciendo bastante orgulloso por su acción— Pero amigo, cálmate, ¿si?

—Más bien tú deberías calmarte, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó algo divertido mientras la reunión daba finalmente inicio.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 445 palabras.

* * *

Bien, espero que les gustara. Nos vemos en el siguiente drabble :D


	11. Día especial (Gajeel&Juvia)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Maratón de Brotps del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC. Menciones Gruvia. Podría pasar por OU pero ya que Mashima decidió trollearnos la semana pasada, será un AU (?)

 **Nota:** Amo esta brotp y uno de mis headcanon favoritos sobre ellos, es la idea de que Juvia le pida a Gajeel que la lleve al altar el día de su boda, así como todo un buen hermano mayor. Su amistad es realmente muy linda, aunque lamentablemente no tengamos muchas escenas de ellos juntos, pero las que ahí son suficientes para hacer notorio el cariño fraternal que se tienen :3 Además esta fue una de mis primeras brotp dentro de FT, que no incluyera al Team Natsu y por eso siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón xD

Espero que les guste. Las frases que me sortearon fueron: " _Si sales herido/a, los mataré_ " y _"Solo callate"._

* * *

 **Más que una simple palabra**

Drabble 11: Día especial

 _(Gajeel &Juvia)_

* * *

Gajeel avanzaba hacia la habitación, tratando inútilmente de atarse la corbata y acomodar aquel molesto esmoquin. Se sentía extraño con todo eso, pero Juvia había insistido y él no había podido negarse. Aunque no comprendía bien porqué lo había escogido precisamente a él para hacer eso, no podía negar que veía a la Loxar casi como una hermana menor, después de todo prácticamente habían crecido juntos.

Suspiró pesadamente y tocó la puerta del cuarto, abriéndola tras escuchar un suave «adelante». Se quedó estático al ver a Juvia vistiendo aquel blanco y elegante vestido de novia, sus rizos azules peinados en un moño alto, cortesía probablemente de Lucy o Meredy. Ella le miraba con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos azules brillando ansiosos.

—Y, ¿qué opina Gajeel-kun? —preguntó curiosa, ladeando un poco la cabeza cubierta parcialmente por un velo.

Gajeel tuvo el impulso de maldecir por dentro. Preguntándose porqué de repente sentía aquel incómodo nudo en la garganta.

—Juvia se pregunta si el maquillaje será demasiado —comentó un poco nerviosa—, sabe que Lucy-san y Mira-san lo hicieron para que Juvia luciera hermosa el día de su boda… Y… y también está el vestido, ¿no será muy revelador el escote? Juvia no sabe si…

—Oye, oye —la detuvo, recomponiéndose y posando las manos sobre sus hombros—. Tranquilizate Juvia, ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

Había supuesto que su amiga estaría desbordando felicidad ese día. Pues finalmente dejaría de ser simplemente Juvia Loxar y se volvería Juvia Fullbuster, tal y como había soñado desde que había comenzado a salir hace ya tres años con su Gray-sama. Sin embargo en esos momentos ella parecía un manojo de nervios y preocupaciones que, Gajeel sabía, poco estaban relacionados con su aspecto.

—Es que… Gajeel-kun, Juvia ha soñado con este día durante tanto tiempo, que ahora está demasiado asustada. Teme que este día no sea tan perfecto como había soñado —bajó la mirada, avergonzada de sus pensamientos—. Es un poco tonto, en realidad.

Sin embargo Gajeel sonrió.

—Gee hee, no digas esas cosas charquito —la Loxar hizo un puchero al escuchar aquel apodo—. Todo va a salir bien, ¿no dijiste que siempre soñaste con esto? Entonces vamos, no querrás hacer esperar a Fullbuster.

Juvia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, agarrándose del brazo que Gajeel le había extendido y saliendo ambos de la habitación.

—Oh, y otra cosa —musitó llamando la atención de Juvia—. Cuando vaya a dejarte al altar y todo eso, recuérdame decirle a Fullbuster que si llegas a salir herida de alguna manera, lo mataré.

Ante tal declaración Juvia lanzó una pequeña risa.

—Gajeel-kun —el nombrado volteó—, Juvia le agradece por acompañarla. Juvia se siente muy feliz también por saber que tiene un buen amigo como Gajeel-kun.

—Solo callate —repuso él, avergonzado (aunque no lo admitiera) —, conociéndote vas a empezar a ponerte sentimental y a llorar. Y no querrás llegar atrasada a tu propia boda.

* * *

 **Extensión:** 495 palabras.

* * *

¡Yo sé que Juvia va a revivir! ¡Es Mashima por el amor de todo lo bueno! (?) *cofcof* Disculpen eso, solo quería mencionar que soy de esas personas que están un…. 70% seguras de que Juvia va a regresar de algún modo (?)

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un review si desean. Nos vemos.


End file.
